My last piece
by Cioccolato e Dolce
Summary: El, que simplemente quería que pagara por retarlo e insultarlo; terminó por caer rendido a sus pies; terminó por escucharlo, por querer ver más de sus sonrisas, por limpiarle las mejillas cuando las lágrimas rodaban por ellas. Acabó por amarlo y no querer separarse de él. Por que él tenía eso que no encontró en nadie más. Se convirtió en su todo. Winmin OOC mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hayime Isayama... a no ser~**

 **Relación: Erwin Smith/Armin Arlert**

 **Adv: Universo alterno || contiene OOC || Fandom: «Winmin/Erumin/Eruaru» || Riren más adelante || Personajes originales || mpreg ||**

 **Bueno, este es un nuevo proyecto, si, se que tengo otros por terminar, pero ya saben como es esto xD**

 **En primera, gracias por abrir la pagina para leer esto, espero les guste y compartan mi amor por esta pareja tan ASDFGHJKLÑ 3 3 3**

 **º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

No creí que tuviera la necesidad de escribir todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora, pero es algo que surgió de la nada, como si quisiera que supieran como fue mi vida, esa que en un principio comenzó con un juego para molestar a esa persona, luego un amor desenfrenado, puro y sincero, después con un matrimonio arreglado y una traición, para terminar con quien siempre quise tener a mi lado.

Primero me presentaré, me llamo Erwin Smith, mi padre, Alexander Smith era el rey de Sina, misma que estaba ligada a otros dos reinos, Rose y María. Yo, al ser el hijo único del rey y heredero legítimo del trono tuve responsabilidades desde que era un niño. No debía holgazanear y debía estudiar más; política, economía, geografía, matemáticas, etc. era todo lo que tenía que tener en la cabeza, todo el conocimiento que un futuro rey debía tener. Eso hizo estragos en mi forma de ser, veía a todos como seres inferiores, ya que muchos no tenían la educación que yo tuve, mis ojos siempre estaban evaluando y examinando el grado que la gente tenía, era una persona fría y calculadora.

Los que rebasaban todas esas expectativas eran los únicos que consideraba amigos, Levi Ackerman, una persona pequeña y seria, de cabello negro y ojos plateados, era hijo del rey de Rose y hermano mayor de Mikasa Ackerman, la pequeña princesa nacida hace medio año, y con quien mi padre estaba dispuesto a casarme, pero ¡Dios mío, no! ¡La diferencia de edad era demasiada! ¡Doce años son muchos!, además Levi me mataría, sus ojos lo decían.

La segunda persona era la persona más extravagante que podías conocer, una persona que tacharías por loca y maniática, excéntrica en todos los sentidos, su nombre era Hanji Zoe, segunda hija de la reina del reino Rose, ella no tenía mayor importancia en su reino, pues su hermano Mike es el principal heredero -cosa que a ella le da igual-, su cabello era castaño rojizo, el cual siempre llevaba amarrado en una coleta, usaba lentes, lentes extremadamente gruesos, cuando la conocí y se los quitó esperaba ver que sus ojos eran chiquitos, como mucha gente que conocía, pero no, sus ojos eran grandes y castaños, tanto Levi como yo no supimos que decir, los dos esperábamos ver lo mismo.

Levi, Hanji y yo éramos amigos desde niños, recuerdo que cuando llegué a preescolar ellos ya estaban a mi lado, sabía quienes eran, traté de alejarlos por que sabía que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para ser cercanos a pesar de que Levi fuera príncipe y Hanji princesa, pero mientras más los alejaba más se pegaban a mi, así que dejé que hicieran lo que quisieran, y bueno, esto a durado hasta la fecha.

Cuando cumplí los dieciséis años todo el reino lo celebró, ya que aparte de que entraba a «la adultez» sería mi coronación, sí, mi padre decidió convertirme en rey a esa edad, pero no tomaría mayor responsabilidad hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho. Tanto como Levi como Hanji me felicitaron, y decidieron que saldríamos al pueblo a «divertirnos» por un rato, yo ya sabía sus ideas de diversión, pero bueno, era algo que yo también hacía, así que salimos. Ocultábamos lo que éramos, ya que sería un gran problema ser descubiertos, sobre todo por los guardias que vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden, y ser descubierto y regañado el día de mi cumpleaños y coronación era algo que mancharía mi reputación a niveles extremos, más si nos veían entrar a donde íbamos en nuestros cumpleaños y otras fiestas: un burdel.

Ahora que lo pienso, seguía siendo un niño, hacía todo lo que quería, y siempre pensaba que lo merecía, ya que mi padre jamás me había dejado ser un mocoso normal, además tenía los recursos para hacerlo, tenía el dinero para comprar todo lo que quisiera.

El dueño sabía quienes éramos, pero a él lo que le importaba era el dinero solamente, cuando íbamos le dábamos sumas enormes de dinero si el cerraba la boca, el dijo que jamás diría algo, y así fue, nunca nos descubrieron en esas salidas, incluso nos ayudó varias veces para que no nos descubrieran, a mi me ayudo más cuando salí del reino para buscar a mi ahora esposo, pero eso lo diré después.

Saltemos un poco el tiempo.

Tenía veinte años, justo como mi padre había dicho, fui rey oficialmente a los dieciocho, mi padre se la pasaba diciéndome que me confiaba todo y bla bla, no le presté atención en ese momento, aún con la edad que tenía me importaba poco lo que el viejo decía, ahora se que todo fue por el bien del reino y el mío, hoy en día cada vez que habla, le presto la atención correspondiente, de verdad no se que haré cuando se vaya, ya es demasiado anciano, lamento no haber tomado todas esas veces que trató de hablar conmigo. El se había retirado anunciando que yo quedaría a cargo del reino, y que confiaba en mí para llevar al reino a una prosperidad que dure años. Y así fue, llevé al reino a su máxima gloria, incluso ahora todo va como cuando empezó, y de eso ya van mas de diez años.

Ahora quiero empezar lo importante, en donde comenzó todo lo que me hizo cambiar, y no solo a mí, si no a Levi también, fue increíble como caímos por ellos, pero eso es algo que ya no importaba nada, no importa pues ya estamos casados y viviendo una vida sin complicaciones con aquella persona especial y única que nos robo el aliento.

.

.

.

La primera vez que lo vi, fue en un otoño, Levi, Hanji y yo habíamos dejado las jugadas de niños atrás y nos habíamos concentrado en lo que era el futuro, sin embargo seguíamos siendo tan malcriados como queríamos, yo en especial seguía teniendo una actitud bastante calculadora, no soportaba ver que todos me vieran como alguien que traería desgracia al reino, ahora he dejado callados a todos y cada uno que dudo de mi. Salí del castillo a dar un paseo por el pueblo; no se si a eso se le llamaba paseo, pues siempre iba en la carroza y guardias a mi lado. Esa vez me aburrí, no había nada que hacer y siempre veía lo mismo, además que si quería algo podía pedirlo y lo llevaban al castillo dejándolo en mis manos.

Había cumplido los veintiocho años, y ya todos hablaban del por qué no me había casado, incluso rumoreaban que había dejado embarazada a una campesina y cuando fuera el momento me casaría con ella, otra gente hablaba de que estaba comprometido con una princesa de un reino lejano y que era increíblemente hermosa, pero el hecho de que no me había casado era que no tenía interés alguno, incluso mi padre me llenaba de preguntas, él quería ya un nieto para mantener la sangre y esas cosas, pero simplemente a mí no me interesaba nada de eso.

Había dicho a los guardias que quería que me dejaran solo, ellos obedecieron dejándome cerca de una florería, les ordené que a las siete en punto fueran a recogerme al mismo lugar, se fueron y yo me quede ahí, había vestido como una persona del pueblo así que no tuve inconveniente, la ropa siempre consistía en una gorra café para ocultar mi rubio cabello unos lentes de armazón grueso, obsequio de Hanji, lo cuales no tenían aumento alguno, eran perfectos para salir. Pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaleco gris, era afortunado el que la gente no vistiera con harapos y ropa tan poco elegante, pero eso es gracias al trabajo del rey, o sea, yo.

Tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar y entretenerme. Mientras caminaba pensaba seriamente el qué hacer, si ir a un lado a perder el tiempo o ir al burdel; siempre me daba mis escapadas y eso era bueno, iba cuando no soportaba el estar encerrado y estresado.

Opté por ir a beber algo caliente en una pastelería cerca de ahí, esa fue mi primera buena decisión de aquel día, caminé hasta ahí pero me detuve al ver que al lado de aquel lugar había un local de comida, no me llamaba mucho la atención el comer algo que no fuera preparado en el castillo, pero tenía un poco de hambre y el olor hizo que entrara en aquel lugar, esa fue la segunda buena decisión que hice.

Al entrar un chico de no más de quince o dieciséis años me atendió, su cabello era castaño, tenía piel canela y bonitos ojos aguamarina, me miró tan fijamente y me habló con toda la amabilidad posible que creí que me había descubierto, me sonrió y suspiré de alivio al saber que no fue así, pedí una mesa para mí solo, éste asintió y me llevó a una mesa apartada del ruido, me tendió un menú con una presentación bonita, eso hizo que pensara bien del lugar, me dijo que en unos minutos iría alguien por mi orden.

Leí lo que servían, así que elegí lo que quería comer y beber, esperé sólo un rato a que el mesero llegara y mientras lo hacía leí los postres, estaba por elegir entre un pastel de chocolate o un muffin de mora cuando sentí que alguien se paraba frente a mi, levante la vista del menú, en ese momento no reaccioné inmediatamente, simplemente lo miré, tragué fuertemente, la persona parada frente a mi me sonrió, sus ojos azules eran tan grandes y bonitos, como si el cielo se reflejara en ellos, su cabello rubio estaba atado en una pequeña coleta y varios mechones se revelaban a estar en su lugar, sus labios eran delgados y rosas, y su piel blanca se veía tersa. Era pequeño, pero su figura era maravillosa.

―Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo tomar su orden? ― vi en sus manos una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

―Y-Yo… ― no sabía que hacer, no podía ni formar una oración. La persona frente a mi me miró curioso, luego vi como sus ojos temblaban un poco.

―S-Si aún no esta listo, puedo venir en un rato más, con permiso. ― Sonrió incomodo haciendo una leve reverencia, cuando reaccioné él ya se había ido. Me quedé un rato pensando el lo que acababa de pasar, fue como si todo dejara de existir, sentí una corriente pasar por todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón se acelero, sentí mi cara arder.

Cuando me tranquilicé pensé que iba a enfermarme, era tan idiota que eso creí, ahora que lo recuerdo me río, fui un total imbécil. Ya que todo estuvo en orden llegó un mesero diferente a mi mesa, se me hizo extraño y miré alrededor para saber si el anterior estaba ocupado en otra mesa.

― ¿Qué pasó con el otro mesero? ― me miró y sonrió un poco.

―Dijo que no se sentía bien, pero que pasaría en un rato, así que me mandaron por su orden, de cualquier manera tiene que estar bien para las canciones de esta noche. ― Lo miré interrogante.

― ¿Canciones? ― Sonrió.

― ¿No lo sabe? Bueno, supongo que hay gente que aun no conoce este lugar. ― Alcé la ceja. ― Cada miércoles alguno de nosotros canta para el entretenimiento de los clientes, esta semana le tocó a Armin. «Armin» sentí algo al saber su nombre.

―Vaya, no lo sabía. ― Le dije mi orden y de inmediato se fue. Veía a la gente del lugar, se les veía bien, si mi padre viera esto seguramente se pondría feliz. Cinco minutos después había llegado mi orden, mientras comía observé que más gente entraba y se acomodaba en algún lugar de las mesas, incluso se quedaban pegados a la pared, estaba a punto de terminar cuando vi al segundo mesero, lo llamé para que se acercara.

― ¿Desea algo más señor? ― Sacó su libreta y bolígrafo.

―En realidad no, sólo quería preguntar que esta pasando. ― El chico guardo sus cosas y me sonrió.

― ¿Recuerda que le dije que Armin iba a cantar? ― Asentí. ― Bueno, toda esta gente es fan, cuando le toca a el vienen a escucharlo. ― Asentí, y antes de que se fuera le pedí un pedazo de pastel. Cuando se fue respiré hondo, algo me molestaba pero no sabía el que. El chico llegó con mi orden, justo cuando vi como iluminaban un balcón, escuché susurros de gente ansiosa. Vi el reloj, el cual marcaba las cinco y media, sólo me comía el pastel y me iba, de pronto escuche como todos se animaban, voltee a ver que sucedía cuando lo vi de nuevo, su cabello ahora estaba suelto y caía hasta sus hombros, tragué fuertemente, mi corazón volvió a acelerarse y sentí la misma corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo.

Lo vi detenerse frente a todos, sonrió e hizo una reverencia, miró a toda la gente, respiro hondo y cerró sus ojos, un piano empezó a sonar.

 _«I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go»_

 _I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you»_

Me sorprendí, no esperaba que nadie en el reino supiera inglés, me sentí aturdido, él no era alguien que se viera de buena familia, es decir ¿siquiera ha estudiado o leído algún libro? Si no era ese el caso entonces venía de otro lugar, por que era imposible que ese niño hablara tal idioma y a la perfección.

Miré con el ceño fruncido a aquel niño a más no poder, podía asegurar que en esos momentos me parecía a Levi. Miré a toda la gente de aquel lugar, todos lo miraban maravillados, reí, aposté a que ni siquiera sabían que quería decir esa canción. Puse mi ojos en blanco, si seguía ahí me enojaría mas, y sinceramente no podía encontrar una razón para que me hiciera rabiar, ¿era por ese niño? Si hasta de lejos parecía una simple persona, nada especial, pero algo en él y en la actitud de la gente me hizo enojar, tanto que ya ni pude disfrutar de la comida, vi a aquel niño y mi estomago dio un vuelco, me miraba, a mí, suspiré hondo de nuevo, mantuvimos miradas por un buen rato, hasta que él la apartó y miró a la demás gente.

Recuerdo que pensé que sus ojos eran tan puros y brillantes; volví a mirarlo, entonces me di cuenta de algo, el por qué de su reacción cuando me miró y el por qué ya no quiso atenderme, sabía quien era yo, sabía que yo era el rey. Pero ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Sabía que iría? Imposible, entonces ¿Cómo lo supo? Me quebré la cabeza pensando en que había hecho para ser descubierto, pero no encontré nada, si todos se hubieran dado cuenta de quien era yo ya habrían hecho un escándalo, pero el único que sabía quien era yo era ese niño. Dejé que la canción se llevara mis pensamientos, la letra era clara y buena, se escuchaba muy bien con su voz.

 _I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if i take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still  
so I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_

 _I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

 _And i know it's not right  
so I guess i should try  
To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

 _So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_

 _I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you._

 _I could fall in love_

 _I could fall in love_

 _with you_

 _I could fall_

 _Fall in love_

 _Whit you_

 _I could fall_

 _In love_

Sin darme cuenta la canción terminó y el lugar se llenó de de aplausos, mis manos se movieron solas, e hicieron lo mismo que los demás, el chiquillo dio otra reverencia y dijo que en unos minutos mas habría otra canción. Bajó del balcón donde estaba, camino a paso rápido hacía donde el chico castaño que me recibió estaba, ambos rieron, no podía evitar seguirlo con la mirada, pero fue involuntario, en ese momento no sabía lo que me pasaba. De repente otro chico, de cabellos castaños y un poco mas oscuros en la mitad del cabello se acercó y abrazó al niño para luego darle un beso en la mejilla e irse a atender a los clientes, seguí a ese sujeto con la mirada, no tenía nada especial, además de que tenía la cara algo alargada, me di cuenta que lo veía con mi ceño fruncido, desvié la mirada y miré al chico rubio seguir hablando con el chico castaño de bonitos ojos, pero su cara estaba increíblemente roja, volví a mi labor de terminar mi postre pero oh sorpresa, la cuchara esta torcida ¿Cuándo la doble así? No recuerdo siquiera haberla tenido en mi mano todo este tiempo ¿Por qué lo hice? Sabía que algo me molestaba pero no creí que a tal grado. La regresé a su forma normal para terminar de comer; cinco minutos después el pastel había desaparecido del plato, quise irme pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, ¿Qué me estaba reteniendo?

De repente empecé a oír otra vez murmullos, giré la vista hacia el balcón y vi a Armin de nuevo ahí, presté atención, ¿ahora que cantaría? ¿Seguiría cantando en un idioma desconocido para los demás? No vi el violín si no hasta que lo llevo a su cuello, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora también sabía tocar ese instrumento? Era imposible que un don nadie lo supiera hacer, esas cosas eran para reyes, vizcondes, duques, etc. o sea, para familias con dinero y poder, algo que a ese niño le faltaba, de otro modo no estaría trabajando en ese lugar.

La melodía era triste, melancólica, pero al mismo tiempo desprendía un aire de felicidad, de libertad, una melodía bastante única, ni siquiera los maestros de violín que conocía podían hacer eso. Seguía observando al mocoso ahí parado, me daba curiosidad saber quien era, ¿escondería su estatus para no causar alboroto? Lo dudo, ni siquiera tenía un estatus del cual presumir. Sonreí burlón, estaba prestando demasiada atención a ese niño, la melodía terminó y pedí mi cuenta escuchando los aplausos, pagué lo correspondiente y caminé hacia la salida, voltee de nuevo hacia el balcón pero Armin ya no estaba, vi de nuevo al chico castaño de cara alargada, ese tipo me molestaba. Vi a ese sujeto con mi ceño fruncido y salí del lugar.

Caminé hacia la florería en donde se suponía que iban a recogerme, miré el reloj de una panadería, eran las seis con quince minutos, todavía quedaba tiempo para la hora acordada. Decidí dar una vuelta por un parque cerca, perdería los cuarenta y cinco minutos viendo pasar a la gente, estaba aburrido, quería hacer algo pero no sabía exactamente qué. Me quede sentado en una banca unos quince minutos más, lo supe por que oí a un hombre decir que eran las seis y media, me levanté y empecé a caminar para ir a la florería, sin embargo algo me detuvo, fije mi vista hacia la persona que venía hacia mí, no prestaba atención al camino ya que estaba demasiado centrado leyendo un libro «por lo menos sabe leer» pensé, venía a paso lento, me quedé parado pensando que hacer, me hice a un lado y me recargué en un árbol, no quería topármelo de frente, esperé hasta que pasó frente a mí, lo seguí con la vista, algo me llamaba la atención en él y no sabía que era, sonreí de lado, un poco de abuso de poder no hacía mal, a mi por supuesto, esperé hasta que estuviera algo alejado y emprendí el camino hacia el, sí, lo estaba siguiendo, era ilegal, lo sé, pero podía deshacerme de cualquier acusación en mi contra.

Lo seguí hasta una zona de casas bastantes deterioradas, eran viejas, la pintura estaba cayéndose dejando ver los ladrillos grises y feos de la estructura, aunque algunas se veían mas o menos decentes y en pie, miré como el niño entraba a una casa mas deteriorada que las otras. Era un edificio de tres pisos, la pintura ya no existía en ese lugar, había ventanas rotas y otras cubiertas por algo negro, me quede observando la zona, ese seguramente era el lugar que mi padre decía, dijo que había un lugar en el reino especialmente para gente que no tenía que ver con nosotros, o sea, con el reino; dijo que eran personas que no merecían nada de apoyo simplemente por el hecho de no tener los recursos suficientes para _pagar impuestos_.

― _Bueno, son personas inferiores, es obvio que no pueden pagar nada, seguiré las palabras de mi padre_. ― Recuerdo que pensé; hice una cara de total desagrado, en cuanto llegara al castillo lo primero que haría sería darme un largo baño caliente. Justo al darme la vuelta vi como el niño rubio salía de ese edificio, se había cambiado de ropa, ya no llevaba el uniforme de su trabajo, ahora llevaba un pantalón color azul, una camisa negra y una chaqueta y botas negras, su cabello estaba suelto, justo como cuando estaba parado en frente de todos, y llevaba lentes, antes de bajar las escaleras de la entrada lo vi suspirar, se lamió los labios y avanzó hacia mi, no me vio, pues iba mirando al suelo, me quedé recargado en la pared, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada en algún punto, pasó de largo y se detuvo un instante, me había visto, miró hacia atrás y me observó, retuvimos miradas una vez mas.

― ¿Esta siguiéndome? ― Preguntó y yo bufé, que descarado era.

― ¿Por qué debería? ― Lo reté.

― ¿Entonces qué hace «su majestad» en un suburbio tan bajo como este? ― Suspiré, entonces si me había descubierto.

― ¿Es que acaso no puedo pasear por mi propio reino? ― Armin pareció dudar de esa respuesta.

―Entonces disfrute su estancia, _majestad_. ― Se dio otra vez vuelta empezando a caminar. Suspiré. Lo miré alejarse y caminé también, quería jugar un poco, lo seguiría hasta ver que hacía, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, yo solo reía cuando lo hacía, se detuvo en un pequeño puesto de flores, eso me hizo recordar que tenía que estar en la florería a las siete, pero que se jodan los guardias, esto era divertido. Vi que compró margaritas, pagó y caminó de nuevo.

Caminamos un tramo mas, conocía el camino, íbamos al hospital, vi que se detenía y volteaba a verme con un ceño fruncido. ― Oiga esto no es divertido, siga a otra persona que yo no estoy dispuesto a jugar.

―Wow, tranquilo, pequeña fiera, no es para tanto, además ¿Quién dice que te sigo? Solo voy a ver el hospital, es todo. Debes hacer algo con tus delirios de persecución, y debo recordarte que esa no es manera de tratar a tu rey. ― Eso seguramente lo jodió mas, ya que se puso rojo, pero de ira.

―Usted no es un rey, un rey se preocupa por todos, usted y su padre son iguales, abandonan a los que no tienen ni un quinto para dárselos, me dan asco.

―Si no te parece bien te puedes ir del reino, nadie te detendrá.

―Lo haré, y espero no volver a verlo jamás en mi vida. ― Entró al hospital, no tenía mas tiempo que perder con ese niño, me di la vuelta para llegar hasta la florería, en donde ya estaba la carroza esperándome, en cuanto me vieron abrieron la puerta inmediatamente. En el camino iba pensando en qué hacer para seguir jugando con ese niño. No cualquiera me encaraba -nadie- y salía sin recibir castigo alguno.

 **º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

 **¿Qué tal el primer capitulo? Espero les haya gustado, la verdad es que esta pareja me tiene loca, la amo, casi como amo el Riren jajaja xDD**

 **¿Cómo les pareció el carácter de Erwin? Como dije, esto tendrá bastante OOC, así que espero no incomodarlas con su forma de ser. Empezara siendo egoísta y bastante tonto «aunque el diga que es inteligente» pero bueno, ya verán en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Se que comenzó un poco flojo, pero los siguientes ya serán mejores, así que no se preocupen c:**

 **Si tengo errores, díganmelos, así sabré que debo dormirme temprano y no publicar en la madrugada xDDD**

 **Ojalá le den una oportunidad, yo sé que hay chicas que aman esta pareja, las espero por aquí ;)**

 **Por cierto, les dejo la canción traducida, si la quieren buscar es de Selena Quintanilla «I could fall in love» y si quieren escúchenla en «male versión» pensé que le quedaría bien.**

 **Agradeceré sus RW. Nos leemos después.**

 _ **Yo podría enamorarme**_

 _Podría perder mi corazón esta noche  
Si no te das la vuelta y te alejas  
Por la manera en la que me siento, podría  
Perder el control y dejar que te quedes  
Porque yo podría tomarte entre mis brazos  
Y nunca dejarte ir_

 _Yo podría enamorarme de ti  
Yo podría enamorarme de ti_

 _Podría preguntarme cómo  
Me haría sentir tocarte  
Pero si me arriesgo ahora  
¿Mañana me querrías todavía?  
Así que debo guardar esto para mi  
Y nunca dejarte saber_

 _Yo podría enamorarme de ti  
Yo podría enamorarme de ti_

 _Y yo sé que no es correcto  
Así que imagino que debería intentar  
Hacer lo que debo hacer  
Pero yo podría enamorarme de ti  
Yo podría enamorarme de ti_

 _Así que debo guardar esto para mi  
Y nunca dejarte saber_

 _Yo podría enamorarme de ti  
Yo podría enamorarme de ti._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hayime Isayama. (Pronto los derechos de autor serán míos 1313)**

 **Relación: Erwin Smith/Armin Arlert.**

 **Adv: Universo alterno || contiene OOC || Fandom: «Winmin/Erumin/Eruaru» || Riren más adelante || Personajes originales || mpreg ||**

 **Y por que ustedes lo pidieron, el segundo capitulo, agradezco a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un hermoso Review, espero no decepcionarlas con este capitulo.**

 **Allá vamos.**

 **º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Llegué al hospital en donde el día anterior había entrado ese niño, hubieran visto la cara de todos ahí presentes, se sorprendieron y juro que más de uno casi se desmayaba.

Me acerqué a la recepción, era pequeña pero bien organizada, el hombre ahí inmediatamente se levantó y se inclinó hacia adelante ― S-Su majestad, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

―Tengo entendido que aquí hay un pariente internado de un niño llamado Armin, ¿Es cierto eso? ― El hombre lo pensó un poco.

―Si, debe ser Armin Arlert.

―Quiero ver quien esta aquí.

―Enseguida ― Sacó unas hojas bien acomodadas de un cajón y buscó entre ellas ― La paciente se llama Elena Arlert.

― ¿Por qué esta aquí?

―Mmm, tiene una enfermedad sanguínea, es tratable pero caro, y al niño apenas le alcanza para pagar el internado.

―Algo me dice que están a punto de sacarla de aquí.

―La verdad es que, si la mujer no se trata de una vez, morirá, así que no podemos seguir viéndola si Armin no tiene lo suficiente para pagar su tratamiento.

―Entiendo, quiero verla ― Ordené y de inmediato mandó a una enfermera a que me llevara a la habitación.

Entré y lo que vi me dejó helado, la mujer acostada en la camilla era pequeña y estaba delgada, pero no por que así era su complexión, si no por que probablemente la enfermedad la estaba consumiendo, estaba blanca, como una hoja de papel, y me pregunté si seguía viva, la respuesta llegó cuando ella respiró profundo. Me acerqué a ella mirándola mejor, era rubia pero su cabello lucía opaco, además de que parecía que su cabello antes tenía caireles y le llegaba hasta la espalda, sus facciones eran finas, pero sorprendentemente sus labios eran gruesos, desgraciadamente estos lucían pálidos y agrietados, las mejillas estaban ahuecadas y los pómulos muy marcados. Lo que una vez fue una mujer hermosa ahora lucía como la misma muerte.

Sonreí. La ayudaría siempre y cuando Armin hiciera lo que yo quisiera, no iba a hacerle nada malo, yo no era un maldito violador u otra cosa, pero ya pensaría en otras cosas para divertirme con él. Pagaría tanto el internado como el tratamiento. Pero no ahí, no es que no confiara en este hospital, de hecho estaba orgulloso por que era el mejor del reino, pero no, haría que la llevaran al pequeño hospital del doctor Jaeger, tenía lo mismo que los demás hospitales y Grisha Jaeger era uno de los mejores doctores de mi reino. Y lo haría solamente por que era un hospital de muy difícil acceso, pero mas barato, y ahí solamente aceptaban a personas en mal estado, obvio que esa mujer estaba en mal estado ¿acaso no la describí bien?, seguramente Armin pensó en eso pero desgraciadamente no pudieron darle la entrada, posiblemente la vieron bien cuando fue a pedir ayuda ahí.

Salí del cuarto y caminé de nuevo hacia la recepción, el hombre me miro con interrogativa ― Mañana esa mujer estará fuera de este hospital, pero la trasladaran al hospital del doctor Jaeger ¿quedó claro?

―Claro señor.

―Bien ― salí del lugar para ir directamente al hospital de Jaeger, el era amigo de mi padre y lo conocía desde que era un niño, así que pueden imaginarse lo viejo que es. Llegamos rápidamente, ya que no estaban tan lejos el uno del otro, cuando bajé del carruaje sorprendentemente el que me recibió fue él.

―Vaya, que su majestad venga a un hospital como este, me hace sentir honrado ― lo miré bien, ese hombre no había cambiado nada, ¿en verdad era Grisha?

―Vaya, ¿Qué comes para seguir tan activo y jovial?

―Jaja, nada, creo que simplemente me alimento de la juventud de mi lindo hijo.

― ¿Hijo?

― ¿No lo has conocido? Bueno, te lo presentare luego ― El era -entre todos mis conocidos (a excepción de Levi y Hanji)- que dejaba que me tutee.

―Ahora vengo por un pequeño favor Grisha.

―Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

―Sucede que estoy haciendo caridad y vengo a pedir que aceptes a una mujer que necesita tratamiento de inmediato ― Me miró con una ceja alzada.

―Que bueno que nuestro rey hace caridad, pero de acuerdo ¿de quien se trata?

―Sólo intento ser un buen rey Grisha ― El rió ― Se llama Elena Arlert.

― ¿La madre de Armin? Jamás lo espere.

― ¿Conoces a Armin?

―Es el mejor amigo de mi hijo.

― ¿De casualidad tu hijo es castaño y de ojos aguamarina?

―Si, ese es. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Mmm digamos que cosas de la vida.

―Digamos que esas cosas de la vida fueron así, te disfrazaste de pueblerino y deambulaste por el pueblo, encontraste el lugar donde mi hijo trabaja de mesero, entraste y lo viste, y luego Armin hizo algo que te pareció curioso de ver y seguramente te reto o algo, y ahora estas tratando de pensar que hacer con el ¿verdad?

―Ahora que sabes la verdad no puedo dejarte vivo.

―Lastima, ¿Quién atenderá a esa pobre mujer?

―Supongo que primero harás algo y después haré algo contigo.

―Me parece una excelente idea. ¿Cuándo la traen?

―Mañana.

―Bien ― Dicho eso di la vuelta para subir de nuevo al carruaje ― Erwin ― Me llamó y lo miré ― No, nada, ¿vendrás mañana?

―Supongo ― Me subí al carruaje y ordené que me llevaran a los suburbios, les dije que se quedaran fuera mientras yo entraba a lo que era el hogar de ese niño. Un señor bajito me recibió, y parece ser que su estado de humor cambio de uno «hola, bienvenido» a uno « ¿Qué haces tu aquí?»

― ¿En que le puedo ayudar? ― Arrastró las palabras, ignoré su trato, la verdad es que no me importaba. Simplemente pedí que me dijera en que cuarto se quedaba Armin, el de inmediato me dio el numero y una llave, caminé entre los pasillos estrechos hasta llegar a una escalera, el cuarto de Armin estaba hasta el tercer piso, por lo que pude observar eran solamente dos cuartos en cada piso, llegué al ultimo cuarto y entré, lo que vi era muy poco, había una sala-comedor, había dos puertas mas al fondo, las revisé, una era su recamara y otro el baño, que por lo menos estaba limpio; miré de nuevo el lugar, había una pequeña cocina y una caja en donde guardaba los alimentos, no había mas que frutas y verduras frescas, nada de carne. Me dirigí de nuevo a la sala-comedor y me senté en una silla de las dos que había. Según mis cuentas ya debían de ser las seis con veinte minutos, y según por lo que investigué el turno de ese niño era de siete de la mañana a seis y media de la tarde.

Me quedé sentado esperando a que los minutos pasaran, el silencio era sepulcral, nada comparado al ruido cerca del reino, ese tan lleno de personas que hablan y carrozas que transitan. Cerré mis ojos para imaginarme como sería la cara del niño cuando me viera aquí, me reiría, de eso no hay duda.

Pasó un tiempo mas hasta que se escuchó la puerta abrirse, me cruce de brazos y piernas, poniendo un porte de superioridad, ese de «puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y tu no», vi al mocoso pararse frente a mi, y vaya que arruinaba todo, su cara no mostraba sorpresa, ni siquiera temor, es mas, hasta se veía aburrido, respiró hondo y caminó hacia mi, sacó de las bolsas que llevaba mas frutas y verduras, para luego llevarlas a la caja en donde estaban las demás, ni siquiera se molesto en hablarme o mirarme.

― ¿Acaso no te alcanza para comprar carne? — resopló y por fin me miró.

―No me gusta la carne, prefiero comer verduras a comer carne de esos pobres animales.

―Te pierdes de una exquisita comida.

―Supongamos que estamos en un mundo paralelo, y usted es encerrado y alimentado hasta ponerlo obeso, luego lo eligen por ser el que más «carne» tiene, después le cortan el cuello y dejan que su sangre se drene hasta que muera, pero en esos segundos, minutos incluso, se mueve mientras se le escapa la vida. Cuando por fin esta muerto le quitan la cabeza completamente y también brazos y piernas, le abren el estomago para quitarle todo lo de adentro, corazón, pulmones, hígado, vísceras y demás para venderlas por separado, y en la tienda, en donde es exhibido, cuelgan sus brazos y piernas sin piel ni hueso, y después…

―Ok, cierra la boca.

― ¿Ahora ve por que no como carne?

―Si, ya no hables gracias, arruinaste lo que tenía planeado cenar hoy.

―Oh, discúlpeme su majestad, no tenía ni idea ― Ironizó.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Por que lo vi, ¿Por qué cree que sólo como vegetales? He quedado traumatizado de por vida.

―Cambiando de tema, ¿no preguntarás el por qué estoy en tu casa?

―No, y no me interesa ― Caminó hacia su cuarto y cinco minutos después salió cambiado.

― ¿Irás a ver a tu madre? ― Esta vez volteó a verme.

― ¿Cómo es que sabe eso?

―Quien sabe, puede que mi mejor amigo el rey me facilitara esos datos.

―Como sea, solo déjela en paz ¿de acuerdo?

―Escucha, estoy aquí por que te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar ― Me miró desconfiado y a la defensiva ― Tranquilo, solo respira, no quiero que saltes a mí yugular.

―Lo haré si sólo está aquí para jugar ― Mierda, me atrapó.

―Escucha, ambos sabemos que no tienes el dinero suficiente para pagar el tratamiento, por eso mismo haremos un trato.

― ¿Qué clase de trato?

―Te lo diré pero aléjate de los cuchillos ― Un movimiento en falso y adiós cuello, ya me imaginaba como esos animales que describió este niño. Me miró y pareció pensarlo un poco. Suspiró hondo para después sentarse en la otra silla, se cruzó de brazos esperando a que hablara.

―He mandado a tu madre al hospital de Grisha, puedes agradecérmelo después ― Se levantó asustado.

― ¿Qué? ¿Al del doctor Jaeger? ¡Esos imbéciles dijeron que no tenía nada y nos echaron a la calle!

― ¿Fue Grisha quien dijo eso? ― Se calmó.

―No.

―Entonces no hay problema, le pedí personalmente que la atendiera, y dijo que si. De nada.

― ¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio?

―Mmm… déjame ver… ¿Qué sabes hacer? ― Pregunté casual, sinceramente no había pensado en nada.

―En base en qué.

―Situación académica ― Comencé con las preguntas.

―Terminé noveno año, y estoy juntando para hacer el examen único para terminar doceavo ― Solté una risa y el me miró con una ceja alzada ― ¿Divertido?

―Perdón es sólo que… ¿de verdad crees poder pasar ese examen? Es decir, ¿siquiera sabes algo más además de español?

―Eso es muy ofensivo de su parte _su majestad_. Y sí, se matemáticas, historia, geografía, tengo conocimientos señor, he leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca central ― Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

―Ok, por lo que pude escuchar, hablas ingles, ¿o sólo te sabes esa canción?

―Puedo hablar ingles, alemán, francés e italiano, además de poder tocar el piano y violín, ¿algo más? ― Ya estaba más que interesado en este niño.

―Cocina.

―Ensaladas, sopa de verduras, verduras hervidas, champiñones con queso, etc. ― ugh, verduras.

―Deportes ― Se quedó callado, y desvió la mirada ― ¿Ni patear un simple balón?

―No ― Reí con ganas ― Bueno, es todo, ahora ¿con que va a molestarme?

―Yo no vengo a molestarte.

―Entonces váyase.

―No, escucha, soy un rey solitario que necesita que alguien lo escuche.

―Perfecto ― Se levantó y tomó un pedazo de papel que estaba cerca, escribió algo en ella y me la tendió ― Esta es la dirección de un psicólogo, él estará gustoso por saber sus problemas ― Tomé la hoja y la doble guardándola en mi camisa, vi que volvió a sentarse y me miró.

―Me has retado Armin ― Por fin lo dije ― Nadie ha hecho eso, aparte de Levi y Hanji, pero tu, fuiste el primer pueblerino que me habla tan… tan abiertamente, no tienes miedo de que te pase algo, y eso es curioso, la mayoría ya estaría lamiendo mis zapatos por hablarme con tal vocabulario, pero tu, ¡oh tu!, estás ahí sentado, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y con cara de «a _mi que carajos me importa, lárguese de aquí_ ».

―Sólo le diré esto, yo jamás estaría lamiendo sus zapatos, yo no soy una persona de la cual se aprovechen, tengo suficientes problemas como para lidiar con gente estúpida.

―Pensamos casi igual.

―No somos iguales.

―Lo se, a ti te falta dinero.

―No me refiero a eso señor, usted es una persona tan superficial, cree que todo el mundo lo debe alabar y hacer fiestas, pero no, así no son las cosas, usted es un cretino ― Lo miré fijamente, ni siquiera Levi o Hanji me han hablado así, este niño no tenía pelos en la lengua.

― ¿Dices que debo ser más humilde?

―Si, con solo un poco no perderá nada, y la gente tendrá expectativas más altas sobre usted. « _No puedes llamarte rey si no puedes salvar a todo tu pueblo_ » ― Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al oír esa frase. No quise admitirlo en ese momento, pero terminé por rendirme, ese niño tenía mucha razón.

―Entonces enséñame a ser un mejor rey ― Dije sin pensar, Armin me miró sorprendido, para luego soltar una risilla ― ¿Qué te divierte?

―Nada, es solo que yo no puedo hacer eso, usted mismo tiene que saber que hacer.

―De todas formas, vendré aquí todos los días cuando salgas de tu trabajo, es cierto eso de que quiero hablar, normalmente todas las personas que hablan conmigo simplemente me dan la razón en todo, pero creo que tendré una conversación diferente si hablo con un niño como tu.

―No soy un niño, tengo dieciséis ― Sonreí de lado.

―Bueno, señor adulto, en estos momentos supongo que tu madre ya está con Grisha ¿quieres ir a verla? ― Solo asintió.

―Pero no me subiré en esa carroza tan tonta.

―Pero llegarás más rápido.

―No me importa. Usted puede adelantarse, yo iré caminando.

―Bien, entonces te veré allá.

::/

Tuve que esperar mas de treinta minutos hasta que Armin se digno a aparecer, lucía agitado, pero el tuvo la culpa, yo lo invité a llevarlo.

―Tardaste.

―Si, lo note.

―Hola Armin ― Saludo Grisha al verlo. Armin se tensó e hizo una reverencia ― No seas tan formal, no pasa nada.

―Lo siento ― Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

―Tu madre ya está arriba, ¿quieres ir a verla?

― ¡Por favor! ― Grisha caminó, Armin lo siguió y yo lo seguí a él, subimos unas escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre. Ella seguía quieta, pero ahora la diferencia era que había cables en su cuerpo para ver su ritmo cardiaco ― E-Esto es…

―Llegó justo a tiempo. He comenzado el tratamiento de inmediato ― Se acercó a ella tomando su muñeca para ver su pulso ― Está reaccionando muy bien ― Armin se acercó a ella despacio, cuando estuvo a su lado acarició una de sus manos. Una suave y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Grisha sonrió y caminó hacia mi, me hizo una seña para dejarlos solos, ambos salimos y entonces Grisha comenzó con sus preguntas ― ¿Por qué solamente ese niño?

―No sé, estoy seguro que algo pasará si se trata de él.

―Espero que sea algo bueno.

―También lo espero. ¿Cuándo despertará?

―No sé, puede que tarde, cuando llegó puse manos a la obra, me pregunto por que Armin no vino aquí ― Lo miré sorprendido.

―Pero él si vino.

―Si hubiera venido su madre ya estaría bien.

―Bueno, el dijo que vino pero que dijeron que estaba bien, y luego los echaron.

― ¿Quién pudo haber dicho tal cosa? Bueno ya esta aquí y eso es lo importante, pobre niño, debió haberlo pasado muy mal ― Yo sólo lo miré.

―No le comentes nada del dinero, yo me aseguraré de pagarte, estadía, medicamentos y todo lo que haga falta ― El solo asintió.

―Iré a trabajar, ¿te quedarás o te irás? ― Lo miré ― Bien, suerte ― Entré de nuevo a la habitación cuando Grisha estuvo fuera de mi visión.

Miré a Armin quien se encontraba recostado en la cama, seguía acariciando la mano de su madre, la volví a ver, puedo jurar que vi un poco de color en sus mejillas.

―Luce mejor ― Levantó la mirada observándome.

―Si ― se lamió los labios ―Yo… bueno, yo… gracias. ¿Cómo puedo pagárselo? Sé que será mucho dinero, pero estoy decidido a pagarle hasta el último centavo.

―Ya te lo dije, habla conmigo, acompáñame en mis días de aburrimiento.

―Debe de tener mucho tiempo libre como para ir a mi casa diario ― Sonreí.

―Pues si, pero termino el trabajo a tiempo ― Le di una última mirada ― Bueno, entonces mañana nos vemos, nuevo amigo ― salí del cuarto. En todo el camino al castillo no dejé de pensar en las palabras que me dijo ese niño « _No puedes llamarte rey si no puedes salvar a todo tu pueblo_ », definitivamente me llamaría un verdadero rey.

 **º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

 **Noveno año es como decir «tres años de preparatoria» aquí en mi país son** _ **seis años**_ **de primaria,** _ **tres**_ **de secundaria y** _ **tres**_ **de preparatoria. Junté primaria y secundaria «noveno» y añadí los tres años de preparatoria para que sea «decimo, onceavo y doceavo año» espero haberme dado a entender.**

 **Lluery: aquí la continuación. Gracias por el Rw.**

 **Shia1624: pues ya sabes a quien va a ver Armincito.**

 **AcosadoraKawaii: jajaja reacciono por que lo reconoció, a Armin le falta algo de camino para enamorarse de Erwin, y Erwin… pues… es Erwin jajaja xDD ya leíste, a Armincito no le cae muy bien nuestro sensualón rey Erwin. El rubio mayor no sabe lo que le espera. Sobre el Jeamin… solo diré que… nee, mejor para el siguiente muajajajaja :D**

 **Subaru: gracias por el Review, si, igual me gusta esta pareja y hay muy pocos fics de ellos, aquí la continuación.**

 **Gracias, nos leemos después.**

 **¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hajime Isayama...**

 **Relación: Erwin Smith/Armin Arlert**

 **Adv: Universo alterno || contiene OOC || Fandom: «Winmin/Erumin/Eruaru» || Riren mas adelante || Personajes originales || mpreg ||**

 **º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

―Oye mierdawin, ¿Por qué mierda no te he visto? ¿Dónde te metes, idiota?

―Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Levi, también te ves bien.

―Tch

―Hola mi querido amigo teñido, ¿Qué has hecho mientras no estuvimos a tu lado?

―Ser feliz y disfrutar la vida.

―Hahahahahahaha, tu no puedes ser feliz sin nosotros, nosotros somos la base de tu existencia.

―Ahora veo por que mi vida es una mierda.

―Como sea, ¿tienes planes para hoy? ― Ya conocía esos _planes_.

―Si, estoy muy ocupado.

― ¿Haciendo que? Tú siempre te haces el imbécil en tu trabajo.

―Pues si pero, creo que empezaré a tomarme esto enserio ― ambos se miraron y luego me miraron a mí.

―Hahahahaha ya enserio, vamos a divertirnos.

―Es enserio, aun tengo papeles que leer y firmar.

― ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi rubio teñido?

―Soy rubio natural gracias. Y soy yo, simplemente estoy tratando de trabajar, así que si no me van a ayudar, vayan a vagar por ahí.

―Que aburrido, y nosotros que venimos a alegrarte el día.

―Ya Smith, suéltalo, sabemos que algo escondes ― como siempre Levi acertando en todo.

―No sucede nada, es solo que quiero ser un buen rey, y quiero que este lugar llegue hasta lo más alto.

―Como digas. Hanji vámonos. Erwin, pasearemos por el reino, oí que hay un buen local de comida y me entro hambre, nos vemos ― al oír "local de comida" me llegó a la mente el lugar donde trabajaba Armin, aparté la vista de los papeles y empecé a divagar ¿y si Levi veía a Armin y posiblemente le gustaba? ¿Y si lo enamoraba y luego lo botaba después de acostarse con el? ¿Y si se enamoraban enserio y se lo llevaba a su reino? Levi podría pagar el hospital y el tratamiento, me quedé congelado, yo sabía como era Levi, y sabía que estaba exagerando, Armin no se veía del tipo de Levi, pero ¿y si sí lo era?, esas preguntas hicieron eco en mi cabeza, me levanté y caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta, la cual apenas un segundo se había cerrado, corrí hacia ella y la abrí, Levi y Hanji me miraron sorprendidos ― ¿No que no imbécil?

―Sólo estoy dejando el trabajo un rato, necesito aire, es todo.

―Bueno, pues entonces vámonos ― Hanji empezó a caminar seguido de Levi.

La carroza en donde ellos venían nos llevó hasta donde sospechaba, el local donde Armin trabajaba, bajamos y el que nos atendió fue una persona diferente, no vi a Eren en ningún lado, pedimos una mesa para tres, el hombre estaba muy nervioso, y torpemente nos llevó hasta la mesa. El primero que se acerco fue aquel tipo castaño de cara alargada.

―Bienvenidos ― nos tendió un menú a cada quien ― en un momento regresaré para tomar sus órdenes, con permiso ― tan rápido como llegó se fue, menudo cobarde, si quería estar con Armin tendrá que dejar de ser un miedoso. Un momento ¿y eso a mí que me importaba? Llevé dos dedos a mi nariz para ocultar mi frustración, estaba muy irritable y eso me enojaba.

―Te hubieras quedado en tu despacho Erwin, parece que no te vez bien ― Hanji me miró preocupada, yo sólo le sonreí.

―No, no pasa nada ― miré a Levi ― ¿Qué vas a pedir?

―No sé, hay tanta porquería que me da asco, pensé que el menú estaría mejor ― lo miré un poco enfadado, la comida era deliciosa.

―Te recomiendo el guisado de pescado con puré de papa ― solté sin darme cuenta, Hanji y Levi me miraron.

― ¿Ya habías venido aquí?

―Si, es mi reino, es obvio que lo conozco, y bueno, me detuve a comer algo.

― ¡No lo creo! ¡El arrogante Smith se detuvo en un local de comida barata! ― se burlo Levi.

―Solo digo que no es tan mala, por lo menos la puedes comer, aunque parezca vomito o algo extraño ― Levi sonrió de lado.

―He~, como sea.

―Trataré de no traerles algo que parezca vomito o algo, señores y dama ― esa voz me paralizó, miré hacia el frente dejando escapar un jadeo, Armin estaba frente a nosotros.

―Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mal gusto, niño.

―Lo siento su _alteza_ ― me sorprendí, no llegué a pensar que Armin conociera a Levi ― pero llegué y hable, pero no me hicieron caso ― acomodó su libreta y el bolígrafo ― ahora que tengo su atención, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

―Solo tráeme lo menos asqueroso que tengas niño ― Levi ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos.

―Yo quiero un guisado con carne, eso si, con muuuuucha carne ― miré como Armin se ponía pálido pero aun así escribió.

― ¿Y usted _su majestad_? ― me preguntó mirándome sin emoción alguna, sentí frio.

―Y-Yo quiero una sopa de verduras ― no supe por que pedí eso, pero al ver la cara de Armin pensé que seria lo adecuado. Vi hacerlo una reverencia y desapareció de mi campo de visión.

― ¿Desde cuando acá comes verduras? Pensé que las odiabas.

―No las odio, solo que no soy muy fan de ellas, he pensado que no son tan malas, excepto el brócoli, ese si lo odio.

―La sopa tiene brócoli Erwin.

―Pues lo dejo de lado y ya ― me observaron fijamente pero ya no me dijeron nada más, pasaron quince minutos y entonces Armin se digno a aparecer con una charola con platos en ella. De inmediato puso el plato de Hanji frente a ella, y después mi plato, vi el contenido, había bastante brócoli en ella, hice una mueca, tendría que comerlo sí o sí.

―Vaya, llegas tarde, se me quitó el hambre de eso que planeabas darme ― Armin lo miró a punto de dejar el plato frente a el.

―Lo siento su alteza, ¿desea comerlo o le traigo otra cosa?

―Dame eso ― Armin le dio su plato ― pero sólo escucha esto, si me resulta asqueroso lo tirare al suelo, espero que vengas tú a limpiarlo.

―Por supuesto su alteza, cualquier cosa yo lo haré.

―Entonces ya vete ― Armin volvió a hacer una reverencia y se retiró.

―Es mucho brócoli, ¿te lo comerás? ― Hanji me preguntó mirando mi plato, trague fuertemente.

―No, solo un sorbo y lo dejaré de lado ― eso dije pero al comer una cucharada no pude detenerme, deje el brócoli a un lado, pero lo demás estuvo muy bien. Después de un tiempo Hanji y yo nos terminamos nuestros platos, pero Levi aun no lo hacia, miré alrededor tratando de encontrar a Armin y pedirle otra cosa cuando Levi botó el plato al suelo, todos lo miraron y yo simplemente negué, Armin se asomó de una mesa en donde estaba atendiendo y camino hacia nosotros.

―Supongo que no le gustó el contenido ¿verdad? No se preocupe, ¿quiere pedir otra cosa?

―No, este lugar es asqueroso, no quiero comer algo más de aquí.

―De acuerdo, sentimos el sabor de la comida, permítame recoger esto ― al momento en que Armin se dio la vuelta para caminar y traer algo para limpiar, vi que Levi ponía su pie para que tropezara, Armin no lo vio y tropezó con otro mesero haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, la orden del otro mesero era caldo con carne, miró la comida aterrorizado cuando esta cayó sobre su cuerpo, yo me levanté de inmediato, quería ayudarlo, quería hacerlo, sin embargo el chico castaño de cara larga se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse, vi como lo miraba a los ojos, los cuales estaban desorbitados, el tipo lo abrazó y se lo llevo hacia donde probablemente estaba el baño. Los seguí con la mirada viendo como Armin empezaba a temblar. Algo dentro de mí se removió. Miré molesto a Levi quien se mantenía con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

― ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? ― me miró confundido.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué no siempre hacemos esto? ¿Por qué de pronto tan molesto? Tú eres igual ― miré a Hanji quien se encontraba mirando hacia el baño, cuando sintió mí mirada volteó.

―Te juro que esta vez yo no hice ni dije nada ― Levi se mantenía sin expresión, pero su rostro claramente me decía que se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Todos nos miraron, pero como es obvio nadie se atrevió a decirnos algo, me volví a sentar, estaba muy enojado.

―Parece ser que mi empleado hizo algo que les molesto ¿verdad? ― miramos a un hombre caminar hacia nosotros, su cabello era negro y tenía bigote ― discúlpelo su majestad, su alteza y su hermosa dama.

―Solo adiéstrelos mejor, este tipo de servicio no es agradable y la comida es asquerosa.

―Lo haré, no se preocupe, todos recibirán un regaño por sus actos, si necesita algo mas solo digan mi nombre, Nile Dok, con permiso ― cuando se fue me levanté de nuevo dispuesto a caminar hacia el baño, pero alguien me detuvo con su mirada, era un niño de cabello castaño y ojos aguamarina, el hijo de Grisha, me miró a mí y luego a Levi.

―Solo por que tenga dinero no quiere decir que hará lo que quiera, si no respeta este lugar y no respeta a los empleados le pido que se vaya ― lo miré sorprendido, entonces ese niño había visto lo que Levi hizo.

― ¿Sabías que puedo comprar este lugar y despedirte?

― ¿Sabía que me vale una mierda? ― Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

―Levi ― lo llamé y el volteo ― deja de hacer una escena ― miré al niño ― no te preocupes, Levi no hará nada en este lugar, sigan trabajando como normalmente.

―Es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

―Por ahora quiero saber si tu amigo está bien.

―Estará bien ― respiró profundo. ― Ahora, ¿quieren pedir algo más o se quedarán más tiempo? ― Eso último lo siseo hacia Levi, quien entorno los ojos.

―No, nos iremos ― le tendí dinero.

―Descuide, no debe hacerlo, pagaremos nosotros, solo retírense por favor ― negué.

―No, no quiero que paguen ustedes, fue nuestro pedido, tómalo ― el chiquillo lo hizo de mala gana, Hanji se levantó junto con Levi y empezaron a caminar, me di cuenta de que Levi y el chico castaño se mataban con la mirada, hasta chispas podía ver y fieras detrás de ellos.

―De ésta no te salvas, mocoso.

―Sus amenazas no me importan, bastardo idiota ― Hanji y yo nos tragamos una carcajada, la cara que puso Levi fue increíble, jamás lo habíamos visto hacer una mueca así.

::/

Regresamos al castillo y Levi y Hanji se fueron, Levi alegó que tenía que irse por que el olor de mi reino era insoportable, yo sabía que no era eso, reí por dentro por que sabía que idearía un plan para que el hijo de Grisha pagara por su osadía de haberlo insultado.

Hanji se fue con él, sabía que se burlaría, a ella no le importaba morir, así que nos despedimos y se fueron. Yo me quedé un rato ahí, faltaba tiempo para que dieran las seis, así que me dispuse a terminar el poco papeleo que me quedaba.

.

.

.

Oí a un sirviente decirme que ya casi daban las seis, así que me levante del escritorio y camine a mi cuarto, en donde me cambie y me puse ropa menos formal. Salí y subí a la carroza en donde de inmediato me llevaron a la casa de Armin, al entrar en el edificio el hombre de la recepción no hizo nada mas que verme y volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Me quedé diez minutos a esperar a que la puerta se abriera, cuando la escuche miré hacia ella, Armin iba entrando con grandes bolsas en sus manos, suspiró y entró hacia la sala.

―Hola ― dije con una sonrisa de lado, el me miró con una ceja alzada y entonces me fije, fruncí las cejas en enojo y me acerqué a su rostro mirando su mejilla, la tenía hinchada y morada, miré también su labio, el cual lo tenía partido ― ¿Quién te hizo esto? ― desvió la mirada y sin decir nada caminó a la cocina para dejar las bolsas, luego me ignoró y caminó al baño en donde se encerró. Me quedé quieto mirando la puerta, los minutos pasaron y se abrió, Armin salió con una pequeña gasa en la mejilla y la herida del labio limpio. Me miró otra vez y volvió a caminar a la cocina, en donde sacó las verduras y comenzó a cortarlas, me sentí furioso al no recibir respuesta. ― Pregunté quién te hizo eso.

―No importa, siempre sucede ― lavó los trozos de verdura y puso a calentar agua. Entré a la cocina.

―Te ordeno que me digas quien fue ― lo tomé del brazo y el soltó un respingo, lo miré confundido para después levantar la camisa y ver en sus brazos moretones grandes y negros ― ¿Qué carajos Armin?

―Ya le dije que no es nada.

―Dímelo ― Suspiró.

―Fue Nile, cuando hacemos algo mal nos da una paliza, hoy me lleve el premio mayor gracias a su amigo ― volvió a lo suyo.

―Me encargaré de él mañana mismo.

―Claro, lo que usted ordene, el es el dueño, no puede despedirlo o hacer otra cosa, y si lo hace todos nos quedaremos sin trabajo.

―Entonces hablaré con él ― me sentía enojado, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tratara así a la gente? ¿Más a Armin? El sabe que no fue la culpa del niño, pero aun así lo golpeó hasta partirle el labio.

― ¿Y que le dirá? Solo déjelo así, Nile es así, siempre ha sido así, cuando entramos a trabajar nos hace firmar un documento aceptando cualquier cosa que el haga, sin quejas, solo así podemos mantenernos aunque sea un poco ― hice una mueca, pero si Armin había firmado yo no tenía que meterme en ese asunto, a decir verdad, ni siquiera debería importarme. Tocaron a la puerta y el miro hacia ella, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró, dándome una advertencia de que no hiciera ruido. Me senté esperando a que terminara. Escuché que habría la puerta ― ¡Jean! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine a verte, ¿Cómo estas?

―Bastante bien, me duele pero ya tome algo para calmarlo un poco.

― ¿Quieres compañía, amor?

―Jean, basta…

―No lo siento, sabes que me gustas.

― ¿Podríamos no discutir _eso_ ahora? solamente quiero comer algo y descansar.

―Será lo mejor ¿Cuando vuelves?

―Me dijo que volviera el jueves, espero que para ese entonces se quite esto.

―Sería más rápido si te pusieras un filete en la mejilla.

― ¡Jean! ¡Auch! ― fruncí más el ceño cuando oí esa exclamación.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Si, solo me lastime un poco.

―Lo siento.

―No te preocupes.

―Bien, nos vemos.

―Adiós ― escuche la puerta cerrarse, algo dentro de mí se molestó. Escuché sus pasos caminar hasta mí.

―No sabía que tras de ti iban personas de cara larga.

―Perdón ¿dijo algo? Lo siento, no lo escuché ― reí de lado. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que entró a la cocina.

―Por cierto, la sopa sabía bien.

―Lo dice quien dejó el brócoli de lado.

―No soy fan de las verduras, menos del brócoli.

―Entonces hubiera pedido un plato diferente.

―Si, pude haberlo hecho ― escuché como lavaba la verdura y prendía su pequeña estufa ― ¿Qué comerás hoy?

―Polenta con verduras.

―He escuchado eso, ¿has oído del curry verde tailandés? Ese me gustó, lastima que nunca volví a comerlo ― me miró con una sonrisa.

―Claro que si, es mi favorito ― sonreí también.

―Prepáralo, ¿puedes, no?

―Si, pero eso sería hasta fin de mes, las cosas son muy caras, si lo quiero tengo que ahorrar para comprar los ingredientes. Además las cosas se piden por favor ― lo miré frunciendo el ceño, yo jamás decía por favor, pero decidí que si quería probar de nuevo aquel platillo debía hacerlo.

― ¿Para que esperar? Puedo traerte yo esos ingredientes mañana, si lo hago, ¿podrías prepararlo, por favor? ― Me miró confundido.

― ¿Tanto quiere probarlo?

―Si, me dejó un exquisito sabor y un agradable recuerdo.

―Entonces está bien.

― ¿Qué era eso de que no te presentaras hasta el jueves?

―Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mal gusto ― me dijo lo mismo que le dijo Levi, suspiré.

―Hablaron en voz alta, no me culpes.

―Nile dijo que me daba hasta el jueves para que esto se curara.

―Entonces mañana vendré temprano con las cosas, no molestaré ni te presionaré hasta que termines la comida.

El día pasó entre platicas, y mientras mas hablábamos mas me agradaba, dentro de mi pensé que fue una buena idea el hablar con él, Armin era diferente, en el castillo o en cualquier parte siempre me seguían la corriente, pero Armin no, el me daba la contraria, podía jurar que si yo decía que el negro era blanco el me diría toda la teoría del por que me equivoco y probablemente hasta me daría un golpe en la cabeza por haber dicho eso. Nunca había hablado así con alguien más, ni siquiera con Levi o Hanji, fue… diferente.

Si, con Armin todo era diferente.

Terminamos el día con el tema de que si, Elistair Willrich hubiera sido más inteligente, podría haberse hecho rey de la ahora República Federal de Trost*. Me despedí y me fui, en el camino al castillo mi sonrisa no desapareció, una por que quería tener más platicas así, y segunda por que mañana comería curry verde tailandés. Sin embargo fruncí las cejas de enojo cuando recordé la mejilla y el labio de Armin. Feos golpes no iban nada bien en un rostro como el de Armin. Y me sentí más enojado al saber que no podía hacer nada.

 **º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

 **Y aquí otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado, trataré de que de ahora en adelante la relación de estos dos mejore un poco en la semana de descanso de Armin /, y que Erwin deje de ser tan idiota con respecto a la gente, y con Levi, pues eso lo dejaré para después xDD**

 **Lamento no contestar sus Rw, pero no he tenido tiempo ni internet, pero aquí estoy y ahora si los responderé con mucho gusto.**

 **Gracias y nos leemos después.**


End file.
